


The Chancla Incident

by StarrlightCrow, tindalosBark



Series: Life in Aisho [4]
Category: Colorless (Webcomic)
Genre: Ace you stoner trash, Gen, Hazel is cruel, Jack is so done with everyone, Joki is a weeb, a yes la chancla, also let's play blue's clues, fuck that thing, it's scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrlightCrow/pseuds/StarrlightCrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tindalosBark/pseuds/tindalosBark
Summary: Ace sometimes wishes he could keep his mouth shutJoki is easy to bribeHazel wants to see  the world burnJack's only desire is to have a normal roommates





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, It is I the Nido dude along side my friend Ama (Helen) sinning together like bros.  
> So this beautiful thing was created by the both of us, we have been working on this for like a month now, but you see my kids, this thing have clues for you nice looking clues that will lead you to a longer kinkier version of this baby.  
> you may find the kink blog on my tumblr, so good looking finding the password

It was one of those rare rainy days on Aisho, the animated for the most part were lazy, like three of the four humans that remained at home.

Jack was out running some errands, Hazel and Joki were at the boys room getting their nails done and as for Ace he laid on the floor next to them staring at the ceiling laughing from time to time to some silly memories that came throughout his clouded mind. For Hazel disappointment he was high again.

“I can’t believe it Joki, who would have thought you could do such beautiful designs.”

“I’m a box full of surprises, what can I say?”

Ace laugh came almost out of nowhere making his roommates turn around to look at him.

“What is it this time dork, thinking again about aliens on tutus?” Asked Hazel turning her attention to the blue haired boy.

“No man…thinking about mi mama.” Said the boy, his thick spanish accent taking force. “She was one box full of surprises…like…uuuuuuuh…this one time she tried to hit me with a flip flop.”

“PPFFT..!” Joki started to hold in the laughter, “Jesus! A flip-flop!! That sounds so hilarious!!”

“Nah man, it was serious..! Well, kinda serious… I mean, me and my Sis got scared for a while thinking that our mama had suppressed some sort of anger issues.”

“You scared, like for real?”

“Yeah! she would flip that thing of and I would scram out of her way, run to my room or just like a scared deer stayed quiet and frozen.”

It didn’t take long for Joki to noticed the look on Hazel’s face, she was thinking while pulling out her phone, a couple of taps on the screen and her cheshire like grin grew, sending shivers down his spine.

Ace noticed this, and started to show regret on his face, “Hazel…. Wha… What are you smiling about… It’s legit giving me the creeps.”

“I was thinking about that stupid idea of yours of animated using sombreros in secret.” She said smiling at the latino, giggling a bit to make the other laugh too.

“That’s hilarious! just imagine the sombreros going through their glitchy heads!”

“Haha, yeah… That. That would be funny!” Joke says choking a bit on their words. They had a gut feeling that the ’Animated wearing Sombreros’ thing wasn’t truly what Hazel was thinking about… But they pushed those thoughts aside, since it seemed like nothing to worry about and ‘cause it had nothing to do with him…

If anything, he didn’t care about that idiot, nor would he waste his time worrying about some nonsense assumption…

The day seemed slow, it felt like years before Jack was back shaking the rain drops out of his hair holding in his hand a couple of plastic bags.

“I’m back…” He said looking at Ace who was looking for snacks on the cupboards.

“Hey Flapjacks! Question: Do you got anything to eat? I’m kinda hungry.” Ace turned around, Dorito crumbs falling from his cheeks.

“Well It looks like you got what you wanted, you ate everyone’s snacks. If you want more go and get them yourself…”

“Wait! Each of the little bowl was assigned to separate people?! Where’s the note thing you usually do? How was I supposed to know that they weren’t all for me!” Ace starts rambling on with complaints…

Ace crosses his arms in disgust, while Jack felt slight pity to this… He always felt that Ace had the mentality of a 12 year old, but even a 12 year old would have noticed that small separate bowls of the exact same thing were for separate people. Ace had no legitimate excuse, as usually….

Ace starts wiping the crumbs and Dorito dust onto his leather jacket, but all that proves is how leather is probably the worst cloth-like material to use as a napkin, since his whole lower face is now orange. Once Ace is done, he starts again, rejoining his eye contact once more with Jack’s.. Wolf Mask? He still hasn’t taken it off after entering the house? He doesn’t need to continue wearing it right now… They are safe in the ‘bliss’ of their house.

“Anyway…” Ace starts, feeling a bit awkward… “That wasn’t really enough to satisfy my tummy. So…”

Jack gave a sigh, tucking his hand under his mask to rub his eyes. “On a scale from zero to ten, how high are you right now?” He asked putting the bags on the counter.

“As high as a kite, Flaps!” Ace responded his friend giggling.

“Alright give a second, I will get this to Hazel and I take you out to get something to eat, ok?”

“Woah! Taking me out for dinner so fast Mr. Wolf?”

For a second, Jack cringes at Ace’s comment. “Yeah, but only 'cause once I came home you were straight up complaining… I mean, nobody likes to come home to a fucking 10/11 year old whining his ass off!”

“I’m 17!” Ace exclaims.

“Then I don’t know, act more your age?” Critics Jack turning a bit to the side, as he slightly tugged and re-adjusted his yellow tie.

“Whatever man, just go to our 'alpha’, she’s in my room…”

“Thanks, now go to the truck and wait there till I come back, ok?” Jack didn’t wait for a response, taking one of bags in his hand and making a beeline for the two boys room, finding the remaining members of their group talking about old comics.

“All I’m saying is that she was the best troll, she would sniff colors, like man that’s the best power ever!” Hazel almost screamed throwing her arms.

“Well the best troll if you are into that kinda stuff, you know? Obviously Kurloz was better, low profile, he could control people’s minds and he screamed so loud he left his girlfriend deaf.”

The older teen couldn’t believe it, he was surrounded by children! “I don’t wanna know what you two are talking about, so I will leave this here and take our stoner of a friend out to get something to eat before he eats every single thing we have left…” He said handing the plastic bag to Joki, “I will be back, don’t do anything stupid.”

Once Jack leaves the room, Hazel hurries to grab the bag out of Joki’s hands…

“HEY!” Joki starts to yell at Hazel, “WHA THE FRICKERS ARE YOU DOING! PULLING THE BAG OUT OF MY HANDS LIKE THAT!!” Hazel raises an eyebrow at Joki, as for him, he turns his head away pissed, but at least a bit calmer now.. “That was so rude of you… You could have just asked me nicely and I would have given it to you…”

“No you wouldn’t, I know you, you best roommate of Aisho.” she said her tone full of joy as she pulled out a brand new pair of flip flops getting a scared look from the boy across from her.

“Are you for real?! Like seriously Hazel, you are going to hit him with those?” His face reflected worry over the latino “I will tell him, you know?”

“No!, 'cuz I have something for you…” Taking a box out of the bag showing it to Joki, “If you keep quiet I will buy you a box each week.”

The boy could only stare at the Snickers box she held in her hand, he missed those and since no one would buy them for him this was like a mermaid song for him. A box each week was a tempting offer for him, this was a golden opportunity.

“…add a new manga and you get a deal.”

The cheshire grin was back as both of them shaked hands.

It’s always so easy to bribe Joki when it includes Snicker Bars and a promised supply of Otaku related merch… That weeb was basically wrapped around Hazel’s fingers now.

Meanwhile Jack was already on the truck with Ace, who was sprawled on the mattress taking a nap. His shirt was slightly lifted over his navel let him see the awful scar left by Joki. The sign of that scar reminded him of those times when Ace and Joki couldn’t stay in the same room together without almost killing each other… It honestly almost always annoyed the heck out of the two eldest.

Jack climbs up, and gets into the truck. Driving throughout the city like this made him feel at ease, even going into the store to get something to eat feel fine.

“Hey Ace, you dingus.. Wake up..!” Jack shaked the boy slightly making him come back into the land of the living “I got you a burger and some chips.”

“Nice man…” Said the other smiling a little while sitting taking the food in his hands.

Their little meal time was silent. Jack kept looking at anything but the boy in front of him.

“I did it so you don’t leave us without food..” He was scanning Ace looking at his sleepy expression and the mustard on his face. “Sweet lord Ace you are so messy, you are like fucking child… Heck, you better not whip that onto your Jacket as well..!” As he had the quick flash back to Ace’s Orange Dorito Dust Face.

Ace was speechless for a minute, “But… I always whip things onto my Jacket…”  
Jack sighs, and without another word, he goes to the front of the truck to get them both back home.

By the time they were back, the rain had stopped, the street lights were flickering into life and their house was consumed by darkness. Jack was the first one to climb out of the truck, keeping his guard up while waiting for Ace to get his ass inside.

“Thanks Jack and all that, but I feel like I’m dying, gonna get some real sleep, see ya.”

“Good night and by the way, tomorrow you are buying groceries.” Jack said taking off his mask and heading to his room quickly before the other could complain.

Ace whined like always, grunting curses as he made his way into his shared room, once he was inside, he struggled to take off this jacket and pants before climbing into Joki’s bed, too lazy to move all the stuff thrown over his own bed.

“Man…get the fuck out of my bed!” Came the complaint from a very sleepy Joki.  
“Can’t dude, my bed it’s cold and you are warm and so fucking huggable.” To make his point clear, Aced wrapped his arms around Joki, tucking his head under the others. “And if you let me do this I won’t bother you all week, that’s the deal, remember?”

“Why do you have to be so fucking weird Ace, why?”

“Shhhhhhhhhh shhhhh, no more talking, it’s sleeping time, so shhhhhut up.”

Joki gave a slight grunt while throwing his arm other his invader waist feeling Ace’s breathing even out as he fell asleep, not taking him long to do the same.

Morning found Jack standing at the kitchen door, starting in disbelief. Joki was holding Ace keeping him away from Hazel, who kept laughing to the point she had tears on her eyes. “Should I ask what’s going on or let you kill each other?”

“LET ME GO FULL JOKI ON HER ASS, JACK!!” Screamed the shorter boy making Joki cringe.

“I…oooo my God…” Hazel held a finger up while trying to regain her breath, “Like…I went to wake them up and…they were sleeping together, so I took a photo and now Ace is mad because I added some heart and shit on it and send it to him saying that I shipped them.”

She resumed her giggle fit as she pulls out her phone from her jeans, putting in the secret passcode that she constantly is changing… And though Joki had a pretty tight grip on Ace’s shoulders trying to pull him back, Ace launches himself forward onto Hazel, trying to grab her phone and to hopefully delete the picture… Hazel was quite determined to prevent Ace from taking her cell away from her, raising it and her hand in the air away from him. 

“Give me the fucking cell phone, Hazel!” Ace exclaims pissed.

Both of them struggled on the hardwood floor, rolling around continuously… 

“It’s my fucking cell phone though!!” Hazel yells, not really annoyed, but satisfied with Ace’s reaction. Joki, though calm at first when this all happened, started to laugh his ass off… (He could really use a popcorn right about now.) Jack, on the other hand, decided he couldn’t watch this anymore, and ran into the chaos, trying to pry Ace off of her…

It took a while, but once he had Ace off of Hazel, he turned looking at his friend extending his hand to get the phone from her.

“Let me see it Hazel.”

“How do I know you are no deleting it though?”

“That’s the thing you are not supposed to know, now show me.”

At first she was reluctant at the idea, but knowing Jack, he would find a way to get what he wanted, with a sigh she re-entered the code and began the search for the picture, but before she could find it Ace was over her again, with open hands ready to take his prize, but before he could even take the phone away he saw the blue flip flop held in Hazel’s other hand.

“I dare you to try take my phone away alien boy.” She threatened rising the flip flop over her head and a serious look on her eyes making Ace froze in place and almost immediately he was hiding behind his blue haired roommate. “That’s what I thought,” her voice sounded full of sarcasm and laughter offering the phone to Jack.

Jack stared in complete amazement at the now scared teen, not even taking his eyes from Ace, has he took the offered phone, only turning his gaze to the screen just to give a light snicker at the picture before him, the two boys laid in each other’s arms, Ace’s head on top of Joki’s chest and said boy hands tangled in the punk’s hair.

“This is cute though, you should start a scrapbook Hazel.”

“I will do it, Shipping memories in Aisho, that’s how it will be called.”

“No! You took it without permission!! Delete it Hazel, please! It’s illegal to take an image of this handsome face without the owner’s consent!” Ace begged, while pointing at his own face… Hazel falls back to the floor rolling and snorting while Joki can barely stand up anymore, 'cause Ace’s delusions were super hilarious. This even cracked a laugh out of Jack, who always seems too serious to like jokes… But what made this funnier was that Ace was completely serious with his reasoning.

“Ya'know, it’s your own damn fault that you slept in my bed 'cause you were too lazy to get into your own… If anything, you shouldn’t be complaining! It was bound to happen!!” Joki tells Ace as he attempts to get back onto his two feet.

“How dare you?! You said it was ok if once in a while I slept in your bed…”

“Yeah, but you know Hazel better than I do, you should have known this would have happened any day.”

Ace wanted to scream, to just erase Hazel smile out of her face, but that damn flip flop on her hand made him scared to death, she wouldn’t think it twice before hitting him with it.

“Now that I think about it…how did you found about the damn flip flop thing, he…HAZELNUT?!”

“Don’t call me that!” The girl almost screeched has she raised the chancla over her head making the boy hide even more and winced in horror at such sign.

Rolling his eyes at his friends, Jack held Hazel’s hand on his own looking down at the girl, raising and eyebrow at her.

“What’s with the flip flop, anyway?” He questioned taking the shoe from her.

“Ace is hella scared of it, I think is has to do with his mom or something.” Came Joki’s response while pushing the latino away from him.

“I see, just don’t hit him, he’s an idiot already, if we hit him I don’t know what will happen with him.” Jack voice sounded cold and uncaring.

“You are letting her do that to me, for fricking real?!”

“If it keeps you from being an ass and getting in trouble, I don’t care what she or Joki does to you.”

The next few days were pretty much a blessing… Sometimes Jack would hear whining followed by laughter, but it was worth it, he could sleep in peace without waking up at unholy hours, no stupid phone calls, no screams or fights, just peace and silence. True, the latino looked like a mess, his unruly hair looked worst and he had a tired expression on his face, poor boy was so afraid that he had claimed to truck for himself, and no one was happy about it, specially Joki who had to go out with him on a daily basis.

“You need to get back.” Joki said while looking through the truck’s window “Also you need to do your laundry it reeks in here!”

“Well this is my new bachelor apartment, I do what I want here, this is ma man cave dude!”

“Jack and Hazel will go berserk on you if they see this place.”

“We don’t say the H word here Joke, it’s a big no-no.”

Joki sighs and mumbles to himself, unaware that he was still loud enough for Ace to hear, “Why the heck do you have to make a big deal over a baka-ass flip flop…”

“Well jeez, I’M SORRY that I’m scared them! I can’t fucking help it dude!” Ace snaps at Blue.

“Well, you can’t do this forever..!”

“Oh yeah, live in doubt now, 'cause I’m the one who is gonna prove that wrong!” Ace comes across like a 12 year old brat.

“Dude just clean this place, ok?” The weeb said while pinching the bridge of his nose, “l will do ANYTHING, but please just do your damn laundry and clean the truck!”

Saying Joki saw his life flash before his eyes the moment Ace stepped on the breaks, was just vague. The boy had to hold for dear life with both hands, turning almost immediately to scream at his partner.

“WHAT THE H WAS THAT?! You dingus, if something happens to the truck we are dead.”

“You mean it, you will do anything?”

“Yeah!” Came the angry response from Joki.

“You let me sleep with you TWICE a week and you have to get me this plushies I saw on a crane machine.”

Just one look at the sleep deprived face of Ace and Joki was questioning his life decisions.

It took an hour long ride to get to a large Street stocked with arcades on each side, Joki couldn’t believe his eyes and felt his stomach drop when he saw the place Ace was heading to. 

Going through the door was even worst, the whole place was packed with crane machines, different kinds of plushies filled the machine’s displays. He could see bears, rabbits, monsters and some anime ones.

“Enjoying the view, Joke?” Ace asked, his voice sweet and curious, a smile forming on his face as he saw Joki nod, his eyes never leaving the anime cranes. 

“I will let you use all your money on the anime ones once you get me that,” suddenly Joki could feel Ace’s hands over his cheeks, turning him to look at the biggest alien plush toy he had ever seen.

“It’s possible to get that thing?” The blue one asked, his voice muffled by the other’s hands.

“It’s your problem, get the thing and you get a clean truck and weeb shit!”

Joki felt the determination flow into him, (undertale reference not intended,) but he was hesitant to give into Ace’s one request… Besides on how simple as Ace made it sound, it would still probably take hours on end to just get that green alien thing, in addition, a lot of money would be wasted… But Anime plushes and figures… Who can say no to that? At least Joki can’t… He’s too much of a weeb trash that his otaku side is clouding his decisions…

“Fine…” Joki sighs. “I’ll get you the giant alien plush.”

Ace’s eyes widen and gleam, as he starts to smile a joyous yet derpy-ass smile. “Well, what are you waiting around for? By some tokens and let’s win the goddamn thing!”

It did took hours for them to get the damn thing, and at least a hundred tries. In the process they got all kinds of alien related things, from a t-shirt to a pair of new headphones, but finally once the enormous Alien was out Ace gave a happy scream crushing his roommate in one single hug.

“Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude, you got it, you did it!” He screamed letting go of Joki to pick up his new treasure allowing the weeb to finally go to the anime side “I’m naming you… 'Blueberry’, in honor of your father.”

“I’m not that thing’s Dad, Ace!” retored Joki from his stop near a Rilakkuma crane.

“Don’t listen to your dad Bb, I love you.”

After Joki got all the Anime Loot he wanted, well… More like they didn’t have enough money to get more; the bros agreed that it was time to go home… Ace offers to drive this time going back, but Joke declines the offer. He rather have Ace focusing on cleaning that messy ice cream truck-van of theirs then to push that chore later… If he doesn’t get it done now, knowing him, it won’t ever get done.

Joki buckles himself in, with a cardboard stand up of Hatsune Miku buckled down in the front seat beside him… The ride back was surprisingly quiet for once. Subtracting the sound of rummaging through junk, but hopefully Ace is keeping his side of the deal and not just going through all his alien sh*t… Joki would turn back at him and check, but he needs to keep his eyes on the road. He can’t shake off the feeling that Hazel and Jack will be extremely pissed at them… Maybe he’s worrying a bit too much? Hopeful they won’t be too mad… But then again, they just spent all their money on this useless stuff. And it’s not like cardboard Miku can kick some animated butt, or even move.

They finally arrive home, to only notice that they spent the entire day out at the arcade… Joki parallel parks between to trash cans, unbuckling and turning his head to Ace, just staring at his Alien Plush, Blueberry.

“Ace, we need to rush this stuff in quickly and quietly. I have a feeling if Hazel or Jack sees the stuff we have, they are gonna freak… And I’m not in the mode for those type of fits this late.”

Ace responds, with a simple nod, not even bothering to turn his head away from his new alien pal…

“Ace what are you doing..! I need help to pull this off smoothly!”

Ace shhes Joke, “I can’t right now, me and Blueberry are having a staring contest.”

Joki rolls his eyes, running his hands through his hair. “Look, why don’t you just give up on that already and help me get the stuff in the room. I mean, we all know who’s gonna win…”

“No! Not untill I blink!”

Joki though ignores Ace, and decides to drag him along with all stuff they got… And oh man, the regret… Too much weight to carry in total. If Ace ends up with rug burns on his back, that’s his problem, and not Joki’s fault.

When the finally got to their shared room, they went straight into putting all their merch on their 'assigned’ side of their bedroom.

It was an almost silent operation, the casual creak or sound would make them stop, just to listen hoping that the older teenagers were either asleep or doing something else.

“Ace, I’m going back, gonna get our backpacks and see if we forgot something, ok?” Joki turned to look at his roommate who was happily trying on his new shirt.

“What?” Asked Ace turning around to look at the other boy “…ohooooooo yeah yeah the truck, it’s ok man, go on.”

Joki rolled his eyes exiting the room to go back into the truck, barely dodging Hazel has she made her wall into the kitchen followed closely by Jack. The girl immediately made her way to the fridge ready to search something to eat ignoring her companion has he made a beeline to the widow just the see the truck outside.

“Jack, we are out of pretty much anything…” Said Hazel turning to look at his purple eyed friend.

“What do you mean? I send Ace and Joki to do the groceries, and they just got back so there should be food.” Jack raised an eyebrow turning around to look at the boys door.

“Well the food is a lie, there’s nothing here, so either they got back to smooch in their room or they did something stupid…. Hell if I know.” She walked to stand by the window just in time to see Joki getting out of the truck, arms full of plushies of all sizes.

Joki was unaware of the two oldest members standing in his way has he came through the door smiling derpily at his lot, but his smile fade away the moment he saw Hazel’s cheshire smile forming on her face and the angry look on Jack’s face.

“Where’s Ace, Joki?” Jack’s voice was stern and cold making the blue haired boy recoil in his stop “Answer me, where’s that fucking idiot?”

“…room!” Joki croaked, his throat suddenly felt dry.

Both Hazel and Joki saw the Wolf boy made his way into the punk’s room, almost kicking the door down just to find Ace trying to fit his new friends to his collection. On the other hand Ace was frozen in his spot, flapjack’s face was an omen of death and pain, he had seen the boy angry before, but now? he was furious.

“I gave you one… One fucking job Ace, and look at what you did!” Jack hissed pointing at all the shit invading the room. “Tell me you dumb idiot, what are we going to eat now, roast alien or a stew made of weird anime girls, huh?!”

It felt like hours before Ace could respond, a smart ass smile plaster to his face.

“Don’t worry Jack, Joki and me can go out to hunt some big bad animated, you know, killing spree!” He said doing the jazz hands move “If we are lucky we might be able to…you know, find some big fishes out there. Joki knows what I’m talking about!”

“Don’t drag me even more into this you idiot! It’s already bad enough that I listen to you and followed you into that place, and you didn’t clean the truck you fuck!”

“What happened to the truck?” Came Hazel’s question.

“Nothing, the truck is fine!!” Ace’s voice sounded on the verge of distress.

“Let me get this straight…” Hazel snorted, taking a deep breath to calm down a lil bit. “Not only did you wanted our money in stupid useless shit, but you also made a mess in the truck, which by Joki’s face, must be disgusting as fuck, is that right?” The look of shame and terror in Ace face made her laugh, her right hand already reaching for the chancla on her back pocket.

“Answer the question, Ace…” Jack had his eyes fixed on him, making nervous and almost paranoid.

“Well… I was going to clean up but… there’s candy wrappers stuck and some of my clothes are like fused together so…” The latino’s voice was low and shy. “And yeah, maybe I dragged Jokes to the arcade street the one I’m not allowed to go, like ever and wasted…half of our money in plushies… But I got some neat shit Flaps! Just look at blueberry, handsome guy, right?”

The next part was a blur for everyone.

Hazel had in one hand the flip flop ready to scare Ace, and on the other one was her phone already filming, but before she could make the boy cry out in terror Jack was taking the shoe in his hand. Ace was turning around to hide in Joki’s plushie pile.

Jack was able to throw the chancla and had hit Ace on his lower back, then a loud moan was heard. The said boy was now laying on the floor, face red and a hand over his mouth.

“IM KINKSHAMING THE FUCK OUT OF YOU ACE!” Hazel’s scream broke the heavy silence.

Jack was beyond red after hearing such thing, turning around and taking Joki’s hand in his.

“I’m taking him with me, we are gonna go out trying to get money or food…” Informed Jack almost dragging the youngest boy with him, leaving a clacking Hazel and ashamed Ace behind.


End file.
